Living a new Life: The Lost Chapters
by Narmahar
Summary: If you read Living a new Life! Then this is basically what happens after Episode II.
1. I never did this

**I never did this…**

Narmahar was flying through the clouds, he was happy ever since he had helped destroy the Chybolists. Life after that just seemed normal. It now felt like what it had in the beginning, wanting something new… He lands on a cloud for a little rest, and the cloud slowly lowers toward the ground.

"Hmm, what's going on?" He asked to himself, Twilight was bringing the cloud towards her, using her magic. "What do ya want, Twilight?" He asks her.

"Like you don't know?" She responds.

"I really don't… refresh me…"

"You tried cheating!" Her volume gets higher.

"Cheating in, on, or with what?" He asks again.

"On Rainbow!"

"I never did…?" He tilts his head. "Look, I have no idea what you mean; I would never cheat on my love…"

"Then what were you doing last _night_?" Her volume gets higher again.

"I was decorating my house some more…" He backs up a bit. "Adding some more lights and changing some, some of them were out of pattern. The pattern is Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, and then Purple. What did you think I was doing last night?"

"At my library, trying to flirt…" She was angry

"I would've gone there for a spell, not to be with you, I love Rainbow Dash" Narmahar is a bit worried.

"Well, I already told her…"

"What?" Narmahar looks behind him, he heard something approaching him, at a high speed, and it hits him away, crashing him into a building. His old house to be exact.

"I know everything…" Rainbow Dash spoke. Narmahar coughed up some blood.

"Ah, Dashie that hurt…" Narmahar was now panting.

"It was meant to… Narmahar…" She pins him against the wall of the building.

"Rainbow, I would never do anything to hurt your feelings…" He looks into her eyes.

"Well, you already did…"

"I really have no idea what's going on… I was at my house last night, not at her library…"

"Liar." Twilight interrupts.

"I never want to see you again…" Rainbow Dash flies away.

"I hope you're happy…" Twilight goes into her house and slams the door.

"I don't get it… What's going on…?" Narmahar asked himself. He slowly flies away, sad, he sees an Alicorn that looks just like him. He flies toward the Alicorn, lightning strikes Narmahar. He falls to the ground in front of the Alicorn. He was able to identify who the Alicorn was, himself.

"What in the hay is going on…?"


	2. I never did this Part II

**I never did this Part II**

"Why if it isn't me, haven't seen you in a while…" The other Narmahar said. "I guess since there is two of us, I shall just call myself Equi-Narm."

"Well, Equi-Narm, I think you might be the reason why I apparently flirted with Twilight." Narmahar looked at Equi-Narm, seriously.

"Yes, what, I can't get fun here?"

"You can… but not if it means getting me in trouble… Follow me towards town…"

"Sure…" Equi-Narm nods and they both head off into town. They go to Twilight's library.

"We shall talk in-sync." Equi-Narm says, his horn glowing red. "Hey Twilight, it's me!" They both talked in-sync but Narmahar's head was glowing red. Twilight looks out from her window, almost going to drop a large book onto his head, or their heads.

"There are two of you? Come in, I must study this…" Twilight opens the door to the library and immediately started looking for a specific book. "Okay, duplication… Did you accidentally cast a spell?"

"No, Twilight…" They were still in-sync.

"Please take me out of this spell, Equi…" Narmahar says and the Equi-Narm stops the spell of sync talking.

"So, is this the reason why either of you flirted?" Twilight asked.

"My honest mistakes, I wouldn't have known." Equi-Narm apologized.

"Well, if you were able to be duplicated, maybe Rarity can make you look different…" Twilight said. "Because I have no counter-spell against duplication, well I do, but it could have a different effect on the other Narmahar."

"I can do this." Equi-Narm's eyes turn pitch black, his coat turning red, his mane turns from blue and red to black and red, and the pupil of his eye turning red.

"That's quite a transformation, its scary…" Twilight responds.

"Follow me, Equi-Narm." Narmahar flies above the clouds, and sees Rainbow Dash's house. Both Narmahars fly through it, and see her.

"Stay away, you two, and whoever you are…" Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Look, he's the reason on how I apparently cheated." Narmahar started explaining. "This is a clone of me, he is the one who cheated, and not me… this is a bit hard to say."

"I don't believe you, he do—"She sees the comparison. "Okay, he does look like you, but the colors aren't the same."

"He transformed into something else… wait, I just realized something… Are you a… Changeling?" Narmahar asks.

"Not really, no… but I just have two different looks." Equi-Narm answers.

"Change back, for proof." Narmahar commands and Equi-Narm changes back to looking just like Narmahar.

"Okay, now I believe you." Rainbow Dash tackles Narmahar, and they both smile.

"What do I get out of this?" Equi-Narm asks.

"I am not sure…" Narmahar says.

"Well I know one thing…" Equi-Narm turns to his scary form, this time his eyes glowed, staring at Narmahar. He shot lasers out of his glowing eyes, but they were deflected from Narmahar's lightning shield.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?!" Narmahar yelled.

"As the name intends, I am the Equinox version of you, meaning I am both scary and evil." Equi-Narm smiles. "I will spread this virus upon everyone."

"Oh no, you're not!" Narmahar strikes lightning upon him.

"Ah!" Equi-Narm falls to the ground. Narmahar grabs him by the neck, and started flying down to ground level, fast enough to create a Blue and Red Sonic Boom, and slams Equi-Narm to the ground, it created a large crater in the ground. A large lightning bolt strikes Narmahar, and he turns into his Pure Lightning form. Ponies were running away from the incident.

"I think the opposite of what you want is happening." Narmahar's hoof slams into Equi's face, it emits a large thundering sound. Equi-Narm's body exploded due to the blow.

"Bye, Bye now." Narmahar smiled.

"What in tarnation was that noise?" Apple Jack ran in.

"It was nothing…" Narmahar smiled more.

**Okay, please note, that the Lost Chapters, means that this isn't another episode. So, this is not relatively a story, somewhat a show… and those were the first two episodes of it.**


	3. Stone-Heart Chys

"**Stone heart Chys"**

Narmahar looks over to his brother and started to ask Chybolists questions. "So, big brother… are you ever going to get into a relationship in this world?"

"Hmm, I am not sure. But through my calculations, wouldn't it be a hint of bestiality?" Chybolists asks back,

"Now that you mention it, a bit yes, but then again, you are also an Equine so it wouldn't really be bestiality…" Narmahar answered.

"Probably…"

"Oh, I still remember that thing you would say when I was single…"

"Yeah?"

"So now, I'm gonna do it to you… You're gay…"

"And who's been through more? Who has lost their virginity at least? Well unless you had a sexual affair with Rainbow, I guess not…"

"Well it feels good to have things on the other hoof." Narmahar said in a joking voice.

"I do know that no pony at all would be with me, I am robotic machine."

"Hmm… I'll see you around…" Narmahar flies away, he gathered every one of his friends, Rainbow, Quik, Diamond, and just about everyone else.

"My brother, Chybolists, has been quite lonely ever since he got here… I don't want him to be lonely anymore… How about we do somethin' nice for him for a change?" Narmahar asks everyone.

"Sure!" They all agreed, Fluttershy's being the softest one of course. Pinkie Pie zoomed out, I have no idea how she could go that fast. She stopped right in front of Chybolists who jumps back.

"Oh, it's only you…" He rolls his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Ya know, I only see you sad every time I see you, and I was wondering, why are you always so sad?" She was quickly speaking.

"None of your business, and if you really want to know, is that, I have nothing in this world…" He walked away, sadder than after he saw her.

"Wow, I guess it's true, Robot's really do have feelings." Pinkie Pie trotted away towards everyone else. "Well, I failed, anypony else wanna give it a try?…"

"Let me try then, maybe I can make him feel better..." Twilight Sparkle teleported in front of Chybolists. "Hey Chybolists! How ya doin'?"

"I'm doing alright…" He responds.

"Are you sure? You don't look alright."

"Yeah… and I am pretty sure you're here for the same reason Pinkie was here about a few seconds ago."

"Uh, yes… but… Why is it that you always walk alone?"

"I don't really have anything in this world to be with…"

"I see then…" Twilight teleports away to the group. "I think he is depressed due to him being single." Apple Jack trots out.

"Apple Jack?" Pinkie started to ask, but Apple Jack was already gone.

"Howdy!" Apple Jack greeted Chys.

"Hey there, cowgirl. What do you want?"

"You said you didn't have anything in this world… do you want something in this world?" She asks.

"In a way, yes… Were you going to give me someth—"Chybolists was hushed by the lips of Apple Jack.

"Ap-Apple Jack?" Chybolists stuttered. His eyes changed a slightly brighter color. Apple Jack does it again, both of their eyes closing.

"I think I know what you meant by having nothing in this world… and now you have something" Apple Jack smiled.

"It is what I meant but—"Chybolists paused for a moment. "I have it now…" He smiled.

"I'll see ya later, sugar cube!" Apple Jack trotted back towards everyone and told them of what she did.

* * *

**Oh, one thing. If I do get about a specified number of follows/favorites on all stories, I will do something special. Hint: It would have to do with the rating of this story.**


End file.
